ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Void Eye
Appearance The Void Eye is the massive red eye seen in the 'skies' of Limbo at all times. Unlike the eyes of the Void Watchers, its eye is never closed, or at least it is never closed when someone is in limbo. Nature To describe it is...difficult. The Void Eye shows no signs of being a life form, following non of the rules of life, by any science or religion, yet all who see it undoubtedly know that someone is looking at them. Looking at the void eye can cause insanity, especially in sparkless A.I.s, atheists and the weak minded, for reasons unknown. The Eye seems to never move, but always be in the center of the 'sky', it has no desire, no needs, nor goals, yet when faced by beings, said beings always get a sense, to never anger it, to fear it. No technology, or known thought and scientific system of reality can explain it, or prove its existence, and yet it can be video taped, for so long as that recording is in the void. The Eye has the effect of instilling fear, despite its lack of action The Void Eye's power is not a thing demonstrated upon but spoken off. The allpowerful Weekee, seem to know and understand it and the Void Watchers...and that knowledge has made them, who would challenge Super Ultras, quiver in fear at the mere mention of the thing. According to them, the being known as Father of Darkness is nothing compared to the power of the Eye History The ancient Weekee once attempted to colonize the void, as part of experiments in creating universes. The events are barely remembered save for a few passages such as the Quote above, what is known is that the Weekee now have a racial memory of fear towards the Void Eye and the Void Watchers. This fear has seemed to have grown when one genius Weekee put forward a thesis as to what the Eye was. Said Weekee specialized in the Physics of Zero-Space-Time Fields. When the Rebels created the Cosmic Graveyard, they worried about the Eye's retribution. Oddly enough it never came, yet they still fear it. Known Powers and Abilities * Void Watchers: One of the few things confirmed is the Eye's connection the Void Watchers. Those familiar with them have heavily implied that they are under the thrall of the Eye * Absolute Erasure: Void Eye's most famous ability is the power erase anything from existence. This is why fighting it is impossible. It is said to be able to consume or negate the Light of Creation. Neither being, attack or events occurs without this metaphorical/physical light. No matter how powerful a being, if it 'exists' then it is subject to Void Eye's power. Even a being such as Greeza who is described as a void, would be taken down by it, because it 'exists' in some fashion. * The Grand Outsider: Void Eye's existence is a tricky thing, for thought it can be perceived, by all logic it does not, or should not exist. Some have theorized it is a much grander entity that its mere eye form, we just see a 'hint' of said entity, or claim that it is the 'Maker's shadow' and that so long as existence itself continues anywhere, it is beyond destruction. Trivia * Was inspired by the Minecraft mod, Dimensional Doors, which had something similar in Limbo. * It predates Father of Darkness. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fan Concepts Category:SolZen321 Category:Cosmic Entity